


Why is she not waking up?

by Last_Resort



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Cleo - Freeform, Cleopatra - Freeform, M/M, Sam Being Sam, Soft Higgs Monaghan, higgs baby is named cleo, higgs bb, higgs bb wont turn on, higgs wants to be a daddy, sad higgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Resort/pseuds/Last_Resort
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan & Original Male Character(s), Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Higgs sat in the corner of his shelter cross-legged and holding his BB pod in his lap constantly tapping the glass. He looked confused even a little scared. He mumbled and whispered to the pod. "C'mon... lil' angle, you tired? Cleo.. The least you can do is light up.. Please? For Daddy?" He gained a frustrated look in his eyes but they were also watering. "Did I hurt you..? That little tumble earlier and you just stayed dark..." He pet the top of the pod before holding it close and standing up. Footsteps entered the shelter. They were too heavy to be any of the ladies. It was… Sam?  
"What in the hell are ya' doin' here? I told ya, you can't just come here like that anymore.." Higgs growled, rocking the pod gently.

“I see you didn’t die back at the beach..” Sam averted the question trying to get higgs to let him come closer 

“Neither did you. A shame. Really. Now, tell me what the hell ya' doin' here." The taller man snapped as he stepped back.

Sam with an agitated look in his eyes he shifted as he stood. "I saw you almost fall over that cliff area and I wanted to check on you. You were messing with that thing the whole way to Lake Knot." He gestured to Higgs' BB pod. "Yes… Cause it wasn't lightin' up… Yours was, and still is… It's never not lit up when I need it.." Higgs looked angry as he heard a soft snicker from the shorter man. "What's funny Sammie boy? She's knocked out or somethin' why ya' laughing?" He raised his voice holding the pod close and tight. Sam then tilted his head. 

"Wait… You seriously think you have an actual child there?"

"No, of course not... It's so underdeveloped. It's a bridge baby…"

"No… Higgs that's basically a toy. Have you really been thinking it was a real BB? Amelie gave you a fake one for some reason." Sam pointed out to The larger man reaching out to him to take the pod "Yours never cried, never moved, and lit up on command. That's not how it works Higgs."

"You're lyin' to me. Cleo is real."

"You named it? You got attached to basically a collector's item. It never interacted with you. Higgs."

Higgs had turned his back to the man hunching over what he saw as his own child. "Why are you acting like this-" Sam was cut off as Higgs let out an angry yell "I wan'ta be a good Daddy 'right, Sam? fuckin' look at me!" Higgs was almost screaming at this point. Anger caught and dripped from his throat not wanting to believe Sam. He was clutching the pod so tightly it seemed like he was adding to the damage on it. Bits of his eyeliner streamed down his face dripping onto the body. He went quite, slowly going down to his knees setting the pod on the ground. "L-lem'me have this… I… I have to be able to help her… To fix her…"


	2. Realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, motivation is kicking me lately . I just wanted to get something out

Higgs went quite, slowly going down to his knees setting the pod on the ground. "L-lem'me have this… I… I have to be able to help her… To fix her…" He choked out quietly running his hand down the side of the BB's case. He clenched his fist hitting the bottom of the pod wanting to try again. Red flickered quickly over it. The man sitting above it perked up looking at Sam. "She's not completely out of it.. She's just resting right..? Right. Okay… Okay…" 

Sam took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow "Try opening it. Could not hurt right?" He mumbled quietly keeping his distance from Higgs. The taller man did just that. Higgs felt over the pod messing with every button on it until a click was heard and fluid started leaking from it. He disconnected the bottom from the glass part and reached in.

"Higgs? Um…"

Higgs was completely silent as he felt what was inside. Wet plastic. He slowly grabbed onto it gently pulling the doll out. He held it in front of him moving it's limbs and rubbing what looked like paint, dammed by the fluids in the pod. 

"Do you see what I mean? There was no point in arguing. She lied about it. Something to distract you-"

"Be quiet…"

"Higgs-"

"Get out. Now…" Higgs held the doll close to himself starring forward at the wall. A line of eyeliner dripped down his face as he just caressed the doll. "Higgs, come on- are you crying? Get your shit togeth-"

"I said get OUT!" Higgs screamed at Sam as he stood up. The sound of thunder then heavy time fall hitting the shelter was heard. Higgs gently set the doll on his bed before approaching Sam.


End file.
